Closer
by Teenage Vampiress -Itazuramono
Summary: What my yami Akiyo and i's thoughtd are of how yami would feel if yugi had lost to pegasus....we know it sux...but plz r+r


Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of it's characters or components , if I did I'd be rich ^__^ but sadly I don't......nor do I own the song Closer , it belongs to David Usher!  
  
Author's note:This story takes place just after the duelist kingdoms , only imagine what would have happened had Yugi continued through the duel against Pegasus not allowing Yami to duel and lost?These are what my Yami Akiyo and I believe would have been Yami's thoughts.... ************************************************************ P.S. This is Akiyo and I's first real fic , so please it may not be that good , just don't flame too harsh ,and if you must......blame it on Akiyo! Akiyo: Hey! Crystaline that's not fair! Crystaline: : P .... ^____^ enjoy! **************************************************************************** **  
  
Yami sat alone at a table unable to move , it was all his fault , he thought sadly.  
  
Yugi was gone , Pegasus had taken his soul , first Yugi callopsed from the intensity of the shadow realm which was bad enough, but then ,......then ,... how could he have been so stupid! He should have protected the boy , but instead he allowed that monster Pegasus to take his soul.  
  
Yami shuddered as he remembered that fateful day , he had tried to help , but Yugi insisted on doing it himself , and in the end it cost him his life. During that time Yami and all his friends could only watch helplessly as the young light's soul left his body.  
  
A small tear welled up in Yami's eye and slid down his face.  
  
"What, what is this?" Yami felt his tear stained face and held a tear on his finger tip.He then stared intently at it, not flinching.  
  
(A/N..GAaaccckkk already to sappy....slowly dying...Akiyo: not if I die first! ...why did we write this anyways...Akiyo: I don't remember..wasn't it for a class or somethin'? i dunno....oh well can't turn back now..on with the story!)  
  
At that moment he noticed just across from him , a few pieces of paper and a pen , he decided to write down his thoughts and in the end amongst all the other notes a song was formed , and it went like this:  
  
Closer  
  
You had to lose , A funny thing the part that we can't play, I'd love to offer you with all the blame , But now we have to choose.  
  
Another round for all my friends and me , Another poke at sensibility. We've found out......  
  
Why are we floundering? I'm drowning in the reveler's sin. I've taken you up on your offerings , I don't even know it's goodbye...  
  
You had to lose , Always knew that we weren't quite the same , I blew it up with everyone whoever knew me , Had to change.  
  
A revidescent light to shine the way , And we're not always following the same way out now.  
  
Why are we floundering? I'm drowning in the reveler's sin. I've taken you up on your offerings , I don't even know it's goodbye... .....goodbye.  
  
Yami dropped the pen , and quickly examined what he had done , not realizing he had written so much , and taken so much time to do so . He had just needed something to ease the pain and take his mind off of it . He thought for a moment ,before getting up and leaving the room, turning out the light and leaving lightly tearstained papers all over the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Author's notes: finally it's over!!!!Akiyo and me: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Short and sweet..right? Akiyo: don't kid yourself....SHUTUP!......SOOO how'd you like it? Not the kind of work Akiyo and I normally do , much to sappy for our likings , but it just wouldn't leave our heads! Akiyo: anyways we have things to take care of now...so please review , and we hope you enjoyed ^___^ Akiyo: at least someone would have... hush you want them to review nice things or not.. Akiyo i wouldn't... *hits him over head with frying pan* hmmmmm...i think i do that to him to much.....*sigh*.....but it's just soo fun! ^__^ 


End file.
